


Spices

by palombaggia



Series: Beautiful People [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sex Life, Threesome - F/M/M, budget meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/palombaggia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still in the Beautiful People Series<br/>Neal wants something but doesn't know how to ask.<br/>Luckily, El comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spices

**Author's Note:**

> Hee.  
> I haven't wrote them in a while. But I read some White Collar Fanfic yesterday for the Reverse Big Bang and this happened.  
> God, I miss them so much.  
> Does it ever stop hurting?

« Sweetie? » El said, entering the living room, «  you are going to be late for work »

Neal was resting on the couch, in his pyjamas still, although it was already 8 am on a monday morning.

« Hurry » El whispered, mussing Neal's locks with her fingertips «  Peter has already gone- »

«  I know » Neal answered, still not attempting to move «  it's budget meeting this morning. I'm not invited. It's a slow morning for me anyhow »

«  I see » El murmured «  is this why you are sulking on your own in the living room? Instead of meeting me in the shower like we normally do when Peter is out early?

Neal's eyes grew darker, his mouth a thin pensive line.

«  No »

 _Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,_ El thought. Neal seemed to be in one of his _moments_. El sometimes wondered if Neal had a monthly cycle, like hers. She tip toed carefully, taking a bee line towards the couch to sit on Neal's lap. Clearly, something was bothering him and she felt the urge to solve his problem before sending him to work.

  
Peter was very bad at handling moody Neal.

«  Sweetie, talk to me » she purred, nestling herself in Neal's arms «  I can't help if you keep everything to yourself »

«  I.... » Neal stopped, obviously speechless «  nevermind....its nothing...its okay »

«  Is it about last night? » El asked, her brows furrowing «  Is it because Peter- »

«  No. Last night was perfect » Neal sighed «  like always »

«  You don't seem too happy about it, though » El pointed out «  you can talk to me you know. I'm much more at ease to discuss these matters than- »

«  I know » Neal interrupted, slightly annoyed «  I know. But there isn't anything to discuss....really...except that I would like...I don't know... »

«  You'd like to try something new » El stated «  and you have no idea how to ask, don't you? »

Neal blushed, covering his face with the palms of his hands.

El kept nuzzling Neal's neck, peppering kisses under Neal's earlobe.

« I understand sometimes an old married couple like us isn't enough to keep you happy in bed, sweetie » El murmured «  however, there are ways to get Peter out of his comfort zone, if that's what you are thinking about- »

« Yes » Neal whispered «  yes. I would like- I mean Peter is always such a gentleman and sometimes I really need- »

« Hard and fast against the wall? » El laughed «  I like that too »

« You do? » Neal gasped « but how- »

El produced one of her secretive smiles, her fingertips slowly stroking Neal's hips

« Sexting » she finally admitted « Peter is quite interesting in bed when I sext him stuff »

« Hum » Neal said, already aroused as hell « well, that's an interesting thought- »

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Peter always found budget meetings to be extremely boring. Today was no exception. He fervently wished he could be at home still, with his lovely wife and sexy lover. Alas, Reese Hughes was on a roll to review everything this morning.

Even Neal's last month's expenses.

« And why do we have a 200 dollar restaurant bill for- »

« Ah » Jones interjected, sensing Peter's distress, « I had to give my ok on this one. Peter wasn't there. Neal had to follow the suspect in this very trendy new restaurant in Tribeca- »

« Nonsense » Reese muttered « this is the last time this division will put up with Caffrey's shenanigans- »

« We did capture the suspect in the end » Jones continued «  I happen to think those 200 dollars were well spent after all »

«  _Thanks,_ Clinton » Peter exhaled « I'm sure you guys did the right thing »

Peter's cell started to vibrate in his hand and he shot a quick glance before moving on to the next flowchart.

  _what are u doing?_

Peter decided to ignore Neal's text since he had to explain his previsions for the next fiscal to his boss. Said boss was already looking pissed.

 _Peter?_

Trust Neal to be persistent.

Peter smiled fondly to his cell phone. His lover was probably bored to death, alone at his desk. Peter made a mental note to take him somewhere nice for lunch.

  _Thinking about u_

Peter shook his head. This definitely looked like Neal sulking somewhere because he had been excluded from the meeting. Not that Neal was really interested in budget meetings – he hated them-.

  
This was just Neal the spoilt brat in need of attention.

 _Affection_ more than _attention_ , Peter corrected himself, thanks to El's thorough training.

_Affection._

Neal was feeling rejected, like always when he wasn't the center of Peter's life.

 _miss u too_   Peter texted quickly because he knew for a fact Reese would have a fit if he saw him playing with his cell during a budget meeting.

 _wish you were here with me_ came the reply and Peter frowned. This was unusual. He had made sweet love to Neal less than two hours ago.

  _where are u?_ Peter texted again, under the conference table this time, because Reese was staring at him and Jones wasn't quick enough to provide some diversion.

Peter carefully retrieved his cell from under the table, hiding it under a stack of files. Luckily, Reese was getting up to fetch some coffee.

  _At home_

Peter sighed. Neal was playing the insubordination card. It wasn't the first time and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

  _You need to get here now_   Peter texted back, his mind racing to the next subject of the meeting. Diana was watching him, her lips curving into a smile. Jones rolled his eyes, sipping his second cup of coffee.

 _I_ _have other ideas_ came the reply.

Peter blushed, perspiration crawling down his spine.

 "Ahem"  he stuttered « Let's look at the next semester. We obviously need more- »

« Are you ok, Boss? » Diana asked, narrowing her eyes «  you look feverish »

« You do » Reese added « you want to go and stretch your legs or something? »

Peter sqirmed on his seat. He was half hard already. There was no way he could possibly stand-

« It's blinking » Jones whispered « you are getting new messages »

  _I'm on our bed with no clothes on_   Peter read, his hand trembling slightly.

Peter closed his eyes. His erection was so massive he couldn't concentrate on anything else. He tried to cool down by thinking about taxes, mortgage frauds or _anything-_

  _I want you to come home and fuck me until I scream_ came the next text.

Peter almost fell off his chair.

« Peter » Diana said, sensing her boss was over the edge « why don't you take a break, we can finish this for you with Clinton »

« Yeah » Reese added «  just go and get some fresh air. I'll go over the figures with your team »

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

« Neal » Peter roared, barging into his own house twenty minutes later « what do you think you're- »

« He is upstairs » El blinked, still in her nightrobe « we had a little chat this morning »

Peter rushed up the stairs and had to remember to breathe.

Neal was gloriously naked, leaning against the wall, a smug smile on his face.

« Something the matter, Peter? » he whispered, his eyes mischievous « boring meeting? »

« You little piece of shit » Peter rasped, blancketing Neal with his body « you knew what you were doing weren't you? »

« Oh yeah » Neal murmured, rocking his hips to rub himself on Peter's thigh «  I knew exactly what I was- »

« Shut the fuck up » Peter hissed, clamping his hand on Neal's mouth and divesting himself of his shirt, buttons flying everywhere « I made a fool of myself because of you- »

Neal whimpered in ecstasy as Peter's strong arms lifted him up.

« C'me here, slut » Peter murmured into Neal's earlobe « let me show you- »

Neal wrapped his legs around Peter's waist, shivering with want.

« Like this » Peter whispered, breaching Neal with no lube, no prep, no _anything_ « Is this what you wanted- »

« Yes » Neal exhaled, burying his head in the crook of Peter's neck « God, yes, Peter please »

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Peter was still under the shower when El came up later with a tray of goodies.

Neal had retreated to the master bedroom, flushed and utterly exhausted.

«You should lie down sweetie » El said, pointing to the bed «  I bought you some Panacotta, I know you have a sweet tooth after sex »

« Humm » Neal answered, « this looks delicious »

« I'm gonna join him in the shower » El murmured « you wanna come with us? »

« Nah » Neal yawned « I'm done »

El leaned in for a long, hungry kiss, Neal moaning into her mouth.

« A bit rough, wasn't it? » she smiled, her fingertips lingering on Neal's collarbone where bruises were blossoming nicely.

« Perfect » Neal said, a dreamy expression on his face « just perfect »

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

« Was this what I thought it was? » Jones mused, glancing at the menu.

The meeting was finally over and they were starving.

« Yep » Diana laughed « It's exactly what you think it is »

« Sexting » Jones beamed « Caffrey has the boss wrapped around his little finger »

« Uh uh » Diana answered, ordering burgers for the two of them.

« You think Peter is coming back for lunch? Maybe we should be waiting for him » Jones questioned, his fingers playing with the garlic bred « God, this is delicious »

« I wouldn't count on that » Diana smirked « I think Neal will keep him occupied»

« I guess you're right » Jones responded, lost in his thoughts

Diana leaned in, a conspiratorial look on her face

« Am I reading this wrong or are you just _picturing_ the boss with Caffrey and the lovely Elizabeth? »

« Damn right I'm thinking about the three of them » Jones muttered to himself

« And what are your thoughts exactly, Agent Jones? » Diana asked, unfazed

« I think it's pretty damn _hot_ » Jones sighed

« Threesome with male/male interaction, _really_ , Clinton, you surprise me »

« Wait, what? » Jones shrugged « there is nothing wrong about- »

« Clinton » Diana laughed « you're straight, remember? »


End file.
